


How to Save a Life

by GayCookBook



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cutting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCookBook/pseuds/GayCookBook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend<br/>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br/>And I would have stayed up with you all night<br/>Had I known how to save a life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maureenbrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/gifts), [erohime928](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=erohime928).



_“We should talk.”_

  
Those three words were what led to Percy sitting here, in the Big House, staring back at a concerned-looking Will Solace with a blank look.

  
“How are you doing, Percy?” The son of Apollo leaned forward in his armchair, his clear blue eyes searching Percy’s dull and somber sea-green eyes.

  
Percy looked to his left, his gaze growing far-away and fractured, as if what he was trying to look at had broken into a million pieces, the fragments drifting away into a great nothingness, a great darkness. Will glanced in that direction but was only met with the sight of Seymour, who’d been very quiet for the past two months. 

  
“I’m doing fine.” His voice was rough and gravely and as broken as his gaze, but he didn’t seem to notice, and Will winced, his heart shattering for Percy.

  
“Percy…you’re not fine.”

  
When Percy’s gaze drifted back to Will, for a split second he was open and honest— pain and suffering and panic and hurt and grief. So much grief. And then he was blank again, his eyes lifeless. “I can’t do this.”

  
Will leaned forward anxiously, desperate for something—something that would help him help the Son of Poseidon. “Do what? What can’t you do, Percy?”

  
“I can’t deal with this. I can’t deal with it—the hurt…the pain…he’s just…gone and I- I couldn’t- I didn’t… Why did he leave?” Percy’s voice was watery and desperate, and Will observed Percy curling his fists tight as his arms trembled, trying to gain control.

  
“Percy, he didn’t leave.” Will blinked a few times, his lashes damp.

  
“You’re right,” Percy said in a quiet voice, standing up, still trembling. “He didn’t leave. He’s dead.” And with that, the Son of Poseidon slipped out the door of the Big House, without a glance back.


	2. You Stare Politely Right on Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I only posted this because Seth decided to go all psycho-wombat. It's bad, but at least I got it Beta'd.

Blood on the floor.  
Blood in the sink, washing down in whirls of pink water.  
Blood dripping down the edge of razor.  
Blood seeping from painfully deep cuts on a now-pale arm.

_Shit, I’ve gotta clean this up._

Jason’s fingers were wet with red, and his arms shook as he struggled to grab hold of the counter above him to pull himself up. The added strain caused his self-inflicted wounds to run rivers as the son of Jupiter staggered to his feet, leaning heavily on the wall. He resisted the urge to run his fingers through his tangled and messy hair; he’d only streak blood through his blond locks.

Taking a quick survey of his bathroom, Jason gathered the razor and useless tissues off the floor, throwing only the tissues into the trash can, then grabbed a rag and proceeded to mop up the mess of blood on the floor.  
Next was the sink - he kept a bottle of bleach in the cabinets specifically for this purpose. Unscrewing the cap, he poured a bit into the sink and rinsed it with water, watching the ceramic return to a pearly-white shine. Jason’s eyebrows knit together when he held up the bottle, realizing that it was practically empty. Damn.

He’d have to get some more from the Camp store.

With stiff and trembling fingers, he rinsed off the cuts and wrapped them up quite poorly with gauze.

Jason wiggled into a long-sleeved orange shirt (with a huge struggle and a lot of pain) and was reaching for the doorknob to leave when a knock sounded on the opposite side.

His blond eyebrows rose upward as he opened the door, and his eyes widened considerably when his electric blue eyes met with sea-green ones.

“Um…Percy.”

Well, this was awkward.

He and Percy were bros and whatnot, but they’d spoken less and less since he’d left.

Which was strange to Jason, given that he had no idea why.

“Jason. I just needed to see you, man.” Percy ran a hand through his dull, charcoal locks, usually wavy and silken, now tangled and dull.

The son of Jupiter blinked, stepping outside and closing the door behind him. “Sure. Uh…let’s take a walk.”

Percy’s eyebrow quirked visibly, the most change in facial expression he’d had in the past two months. “Let’s do that.” The green-eyed demigod turned on his heel and started walking towards the woods, leaving Jason no choice but to follow.

They walked in a heavy silence for a while, and Jason decided this would be a good time to say something before things got awkward. “Is something bothering you?”

Percy whipped his head towards Jason, confusion and surprise flashing across his handsome features, and then it was gone, replaced by that dull look again. “Uh…yeah, but I’d rather not talk about it,” he replied, frowning.

Jason knitted his brows together, giving Percy such a long stare that he almost walked right into a tree.

The blond demigod knew something was wrong when Percy didn’t take the opportunity to mercilessly tease him about it.

“Nice shirt.” Jason had finally come up with something to say, and normally that would’ve been a good thing. But no, he had to pick one of the dumbest topics on the planet—shirts.

This time, Percy didn’t bother to hide his surprise, and the normally agile demigod almost face-planted on account of a tree root. “Thanks…?”

It was, in fact, a nice shirt. A very nice shirt. Red, but not the shade of red he was so used to, the shade of red that dripped from his wrists every time he cut into them. This was a nicer shade of red, wilder and more alive. Fire-red. And it smelled familiar—chocolate and firewood. A memory tugged in the back of Jason’s mind, and before he could contain it, the woods melted into something else.

 

_A laugh called out to Jason from behind, and he barely had enough time to turn before he was toppling over, crashing into a heap on the floor of the woods._

_“That was a cheap shot!” Jason whined at the demigod now on top of him, pinning him down. A trademark grin was plastered on the boy’s face as he shoved his knees into Jason’s chest, and Jason could smell him—chocolate and firewood and something earthy._

_He might’ve been shorter (a lot shorter,) but he was still strong. Sparkling cinder eyes gazed down at him, and they were so close that flecks of hazel, blue and green were visible in the boy’s pupils, the colors only more vibrant against his shirt, which was vibrant red—fire red, his favorite color._

_“That wasn’t a cheap shot, Jason Grace. That was me taking down my opponent in a life or death situation.” The demigod smirked._

_“Your opponent?” Jason feigned a hurt look. “Never.”_

_“I know, I could never be your opponent. You love me too much.” And with that, the smaller demigod hopped off Jason’s chest and was walking away._

_And though the smirk and playful grin reminded Jason that the cinder-eyed demigod was only playing around, a bit of Jason’s mind was agreeing with the boy in the red shirt._


	3. UPDATE: Please read.

...I'm back.

It's a very, long story regarding why I sorta just disappeared, but the important thing is that I'm back. Right?

Right?

Great.

 

Here's the thing: I lost my flow. On all writing, all ships, everything. 

And I need EVERYONE'S help getting it back. No joke.

 

Wanna collaborate? Let's go. Suggestions? Ideas? Let's hear 'em. Anything and everything would help me right now. The whole point is for all of you to help join me. 

 

To bring back Valdangelo. And Solangelo. And Valgrace. Tominewt. All of it. I need your help.

 

Just drop a comment if you're interested, I'm so ready to get back in the saddle.

 

Mya, out.

**Author's Note:**

> The song and lyrics referenced and used in the fic belongs to The Fray. All of these characters belong to Rick Riordan.
> 
> Should I continue this?
> 
> And yes, this is a full chapter. They're all going to be short like this- it's harder for me to keep my flow going with long chapters.
> 
> Hope you like.  
> ~Minx <3


End file.
